This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Biomedical Research Focus in 25 words or less. Wildlife Toxicology Laboratory is contaminants, health &nutrition of subsistence use &wildlife. We are not solely "research" we are involved with diagnostics/problem solving. 1. Update on science, proposals/grants, projects. Proposals/Grants: CANHR (COBRE) renewal funded ($1.2KK over 5 years for our assessment of nutrients and contaminants in salmon, reindeer, and bearded seals in Mekoryuk). IACUC protocol 06-20 Approval 06/07/2007 IACUC protocol 07-09 Approval 01/16/2008 IACUC protocol 07-30 Approval 06/12/2007 IACUC protocol 07-37 Approval 08/14/2007 IACUC protocol 07-49 Approval 12/18/2007 IACUC protocol 08-02 Approval 01/17/2008 NSF major proposal ($2+ million, O'Hara PI) submitted January 2007 in response to the rfp "Ecology of Infectious Diseases" entitled "Modeling apex predator disease agents at the arctic Alaska marine-terrestrial interface". NOT FUNDED. NIH R01: Two major efforts underway Two species fish model for perchlorate submitted combining efforts of UAA (PI Von Hippel), University of Oregon and UAF to determine underlying mechanism for masculinization of stickleback fish from exposure to perchlorate. Please discuss details with Frank at UAA. Hg in Fish of Alaska: R01 in preparation under guidance of mentors Gary Myers and Dave Eaton, and EAC member Jim Berner (JB likely Co-Inv). Likely to involve direct human sampling and assessment! Non-NIH, Non-NSF (those less prestigious awards) Harbor seals: Hoonah Indian Association (USFWS funds) and National Park Service Cooperative agreement combine for about $250K: because of 75% decline in population of harbor seals in Glacier Bay (Alaska) we have been asked to assist with health, disease and contaminants assessment [unreadable]pathways to humans. Ms. Darce Holcomb is the MS student on this.